Baifern Leigh Lewis
Marcus Lewis is an owner of one of the famous Flower Farms in the Philippines. Marcus was born in New York but he went to Philippines and raised a flower farm in Baguio. He was quite rich and famous. One day, he went to Manila and bought a house in one of the subdivisions there. He started landscaping his backyard because he wanted to have a swimming pool when he saw a trunk of tree growing. He didn't touch it nor did anything with it. He just let it grow on his backyard. The next few weeks, a woman came to talk to Marcus. She was Sitti, a very pretty woman who owned a flower shop in Manila. She was begging Marcus to be her dealer at her flower shop. Since Marcus got attracted, he approved and signed a contract without even thinking, and soon Marcus became Sitti’s suitor. Sometimes, Marcus always visits Sitti's flower shop and helps her deal with the customers. Soon the day came when Marcus invited Sitti to have dinner at his house. Sitti saw the tree they kinda talked about it. Sitti said it was White Crape Myrtle Tree and then they continued at their dinner and then they had a good night. A few weeks later, Sitti began showing signs that she was pregnant. They went to the doctor and the doctor said Marcus and Sitti would be having identical twins girls. One was named Baifern Leigh and one was named Leafa Gwen. 2 days before Leafa and Baifern will be born, Sitti revealed herself to Marcus saying she was a goddess and Marcus must convince the twins to go to Camp when they’re at the right age. Despite that Marcus loved Sitti so much so he understood. Sitti also promised to send a satyr for the twins to keep them safe even when Marcus was not with the twins. July 11, 1997 and Baifern and Leafa were born. Sitti left the twins and Marcus at the hospital, leaving a note saying sorry and thank you. 5 years later, when the twins were five years old, Leafa and Baifern ask Marcus why do they have a Crape Myrtle tree in the backyard and Marcus said that tree is the reason why their mother and him got close so Baifern and Leafa loved the tree since then. 10 years later, th twins were ten yearsold, a satyress was sent for the twins. Her name was Caroline.So for the twins safety, Marcus decided to hire a swordmaster and teach Leafa and Baifern. Two years later, when the girls were twelve years old, Baifern and Leafa were going to school, a colchis bull caught they're scent and attacked them. The whole school was in panic so they all got out quickly except for the twins. Caroline always had a CB sword with her (It’s a key that can turn into a CB sword). When Caroline saw the students rushing outside, she asked one of the students about what was happening and the student said there was a fire started burning the whole school and causing two girls to be stranded inside. Meanwhile Baifern and Leafa were inside; Baifern made Leafa hide in one of the lockers then tried to hide in one of the lockers too but Caroline rushed inside to find Baifern. Caroline saw them in no time so Caroline threw the key at Baifern and told her to click the gem in the middle of it. Baifern didn't do it because the bull is near. While the Colchis Bull was getting ready to attack Baifern,But Baifern though of an idea that it'll be more effective if she crash the bull on something.So Baifern ran through the end of the school she saw a concrete wall behind the school, she leaned on it and waited for the colchis bull to come.The bull was so fast, so the bull crashed on the wall while Baifern docked and ran out, she saw the wall crumbled and buried the bull. Soon they got out safely. As soon as they got out, Caroline told Marcus what happened in the school, so Marcus decided to make Leafa and Baifern to go to Camp though Baifern didn't want to. So Leafa went at the camp first. While Leafa was at the camp Baifern became an Actress, It started when Baifern and Marcus went to Thailand, Wasin Pokpong (a director) Saw Baifern so Wasin told Marcus if Baifern can be an actress, Marcus agreed so Baifern started taking acting lessons. One Year Later while Marcus and Baifern was having day off with Caroline on one of the great resort in Batangas, Philippines, Marcus rent a villa beside the resort was the beach so either they like to swim on artificial water pool or swim on the beach. At midnight Caroline and Baifern was wandering and talking about their crushes on the beach shore They saw an hellhound though Caroline and Baifern Hid, but still the hellhound have smelled them so the hellhound still attacked Baifern and Carolyn since the key is always with Carolyn she gave it to Baifern again, as soon as Baifern clicked the gem in the Key a Sword came out. The hellhound was waiting for Baifern it growls then tackled Baifern though as soon as the hellhound tackled Baifern she already stabbed it on the stomach and disintigrated on the top of Baifern. They went back to Marcus safely and they also got home safely One years later when Baifern was fourteen, she and Caroline was going to Fern's Photoshoot for Candy Magazine when a Laistrygonian Giant caught her scent on the fields and the giant attacked Baifern and the crew panicked and they all left, Caroline has the CB sword with her, the giant grabbed Fern and then she cutted the giant's hands, the giant kneeled over then Fern was below and stabbed the giant's stomach As soon as Baifern turned fifteen, An Empousai crashed her party since Baifern's Male cousins were there and the Empousai caught Baifern's Scent, The empousai got her cousins but Baifern didnt allowed it. She rushed to her room to get the Key and turned it to sword she went down and called the empousai ugly, and it made the empousai angry while Baifern is still calling her "Ugly Hair Monter" with a fake troll face. Baifern ran towards outside and shouted "Hey Im Here, Ugly Hairy Monster" the empousai got angry so much so she wanted to make Baifern's face tear into pieces. The Empousai moved Infront of Baifern so she can scratch Baifern's face though before she can do that a rose with thorns came out and hold the empousai's feet tightly, Baifern ran behind the empousai and stab it behind the back. The empousai Disintegrated and it all went fine. When she was sixteen years old, Baifern was walking home from from her first movie taping when a flock of Stymphillian birds scented her,luckily she ran from it. She told Marcus about it and decided she;d finished her movie before going to Camp. Since Leafa is in Camp She planted Crape Myrtle Tree on Persephone's cabin at camp when she was 13. Since Caroline was still with Baifern, Baifern asked if Caroline can send an Iris Message to Leafa that she's coming at the camp, the day after tomorrow so she can wait at the arch for Baifern . Caroline said she can send the Iris Message because she has a friend who is a Wind nymph. The next day after tomorrow the flight to America was perfectly safe, though when Caroline and Baifern were near at camp a hydra caught their scent and attacked them, Baifern screamed and Leafa heard it on the arch of Camp Half Blood. Leafa ran to find Baifern and Caroline and soon she saw the hydra, she shouted at the hydra to stop and she caught the hydra's attention.The hydra breathed fire at her but Baifern covered her. The Hydra was too difficult to defeat so none of them survived but Leafa's final words was that she wished that Baifern can live happily again, Persephone heard them and granted Leafa's wish. So Baifern became a Crape Myrtle Tree Nymph and lved on. Baifern walked through the borders of the camp with a guilty feeling and was claimed by Persephone when she stepped on the borders of the camp